Who's that girl?
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. ¿Quién es esa chica? Aquella que ocupa tus pensamientos, tu corazón y el lugar junto a ti cada noche.


**Who's That Girl?**

**Los personajes de InuYasha son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Recomendación musical: Who's that girl? - Hilary Duff; http ://www. youtube. com/watch ?v _es igual_ mPGbXLU4Cx0_

Noche sí, noche también; solía soñar despierta sobre los deseos que había tenido en algún momento de mi existencia, sí… no podía llamar vida a lo que tenía justo ahora: un ser de barro y huesos que vagaba sin ningún derecho de robar almas de otras mujeres tan atormentadas como yo. Pero debía hacerlo.  
No era una decisión tomada por mi bien, había sido tomada por el de él.

En ocasiones me levantaba cuando la luna encontraba su punto más alto en el horizonte y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pero siempre llegaba al mismo lugar donde acababa por llorar sin lágrimas. Por lo perdido, por el pasado, presente y futuro. Por él, por mí y por ella.

Sonreía con tristeza al recordar, sin desearlo, lugares donde habíamos pasado momentos inolvidables. Momentos que se perdían entre las lagunas de los deseos de mis existencias, entre los nuevos deseos que InuYasha tenía en estos momentos.  
Porque existían memorias que compartíamos en silencio a los demás, así como secretos que no nos habíamos mencionado el uno al otro.  
Y aun así, a pesar de eso, yo creía que lo conocía más que cualquier otra persona; sobre todo más que Kagome.  
Cada vez terminaba riendo con melancolía y algo de locura cuando pensaba en esa mujer, tu _nueva_ chica. Aquella que competía por ser igual a mí, por obtener ser la número uno en tus pensamientos y corazón, la única.

Veía la luna intentando desviar mis pensamientos de ese tormentoso pasado. En ocasiones mordía mi labio inferior intentando apagar los gritos que querían salir de mi corazón, algunos de agonía, otros de resentimiento. Pocos más de sentimientos encontrados.  
No podía ir a aquella aldea a visitar a Kaede porque en cuanto ponía un pie en ella tú venías a mí, y luego te marchabas nuevamente, dejándome más sola cada vez que me dabas la espalda. Además, ella creía que yo no debía existir y yo también sentía lo mismo.  
Pero repetirlo todo el tiempo no logrará que deje de hacerlo, yo no pedí esto y quiero que quede bien claro. Yo jamás deseé volver a la vida cuando todo ha cambiado tanto que siento un gran desasosiego por ver las cosas a mi alrededor.  
Sobre todo porque ella estará ahí.

Pocas veces hago el intento de recordar por mí misma aquello que viví sola y a tu lado; usualmente viene a mí sin desearlo. Es entonces cuando logro darme realmente cuenta de todo lo que ha cambiado. Muchas veces he sonreído al notar que tanto para ti como para mí el tiempo fue detenido, nos quedamos encerrados en la edad en la cual nos conocimos; pero eso no era bueno. Tú podías cambiar, lo hacías minuto a minuto; ella lograba hacerte una nueva persona.  
Yo no, no del todo. Me quedé estancada en un mundo al que no pertenecía. A mí ya no me estaba permitido soñar ni desear, tampoco vivir… pero eso último lo hacía a medias.

Si me preguntaras si me gustaría volver a esa época, antes de que fuéramos separados y todo cambiara completamente, te mentiría diciéndote un no. Porque de esa forma es más fácil para mí afrontar el día a día, el intentar olvidarte (aunque te hayas quedado grabado en mi corazón, algo imposible de arrancar). No puedo decirte aun así que me gustaría haber seguido ese camino que nos estaba guiado hasta ese momento. Tampoco es una realidad entera.  
Simplemente… existían ocasiones, demasiadas, en que creía, y estaba completamente segura a la vez, que yo sería mejor para ti que esa copia de mí.

Debes de saber que lo que más me dolió no fue verla a tu lado y a ti muriéndote por salvarla, tampoco el observarte encantado por sus movimientos o aroma. Mucho menos por encontrarte enamorado de alguien que no fuera yo.  
El problema y tu error fue haberlo hecho, todo eso y más, pensando y creyendo que era yo en una versión futura o renovada y, por lo tanto, mejor. No puedo negarlo, ella tiene la facilidad para hacerte sonreír como yo nunca lo hice, de escucharte y estar contigo cuando tienes miedo de hacer algo (aunque parezca por fuera que nunca lo tengas). Ella fue la primera que te hizo verdaderamente feliz y sin ninguna resistencia.  
Pero yo te he dejado marcas más permanentes e irremplazables; cuando piensas en tus recuerdos no aparecen primero los felices, pero sí quién fue la primera que rompió tu corazón. Yo fui la primera que te hizo reír aunque fuera por una cosa insignificante, además la que te hizo desear ser humano para estar conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas?  
Y, mejor aún, te hice llorar: de rabia, de tristeza; por mí y por ti, juntos o separados. No me arrepiento si así es como me vas a recordar, con tal de que lo hagas.

El sol sale por el horizonte y otra noche a la deriva de mis emociones puramente humanas e insignificantes, considerando que no estoy viva, pasa por fin. De alguna manera, cuando la temperatura siempre cálida del día toca mi frío cuerpo, puedo olvidarte por un tiempo e ignorar que es con ella con quien despiertas y a quien has cuidado toda la noche. No quisiera ni pensar que tal vez estuvo en tus sueños o en tus brazos. Ni siquiera imaginar que estuvieron enojados por alguna niñería que se te hubiera ocurrido a ti, o a ella.  
Tal vez y sólo tal vez, si yo hubiera seguido viviendo y abandonado mi trabajo al cuidado de la perla, seguiría viva y a tu lado. Y no necesitaríamos de ella viviendo lo que yo estaba destinada a sentir a tu lado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Llevaba más de nueve meses (no, no de embarazo xD), queriendo hacer un song-fic de Kikyô con esta canción. Realmente todo salió por el vídeo que puse al comienzo, que me inspiro y todo x3!

Gracias a Sam por betearlo y espero que les guste.


End file.
